Bandipedia talk:Main Page
For general wiki discusssion, please go to Forum:Watercooler I've unprotected the main page. It is likely to be off-putting to users if the first page they see isn't editable. Wikia:Protection says that page protection is for highly vandalised pages, and since no vandalism has occured here, I don't see a need to start locking things down, especially not the Main Page (see sannse (talk) 12:06, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 16:14, 11 September 2007 (UTC) WIKI IN NEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This wiki seriously needs help and I mean seriously I can do something to help I got all the info on the characters but someone really needs to cleanup some of the articles on this website...SERIOUSLY!!! Importance for precise links. An extra article on CBB(Crash Boom Bang) was created. Even though I belive it was created in good faith, someone might of thought that the CBB articlre did'nt exsist because of an inprecise link wich was a redlink. This means that we have to make an effort for precise links. Who's in? King of Crash King of Crash is making some completely ridicculous stuff like our usernames and our favourite levels. Someone needs to tell him about wikifying. A Logo This wiki definately needs a logo: maybe some sort of Wumpa fruit? This Wiki says nothing about any enemies * Though many of the names of enemies are unmentioned I think we should create articles of at least some to increase the size of this wiki. It is quite easy to name enimies like if you see a crab like enemies name it crab. Plus Crash Bandicoot Fusion/Purple has cards that list many enemies from the crash bandicoot series. If you agree with me then say so if you dont then say so. Foreign Langauges On Wikia's profile thing for the wiki it said they were german and hebrew, I think they should be noted.Yowuza 16:29, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Friends This wiki should become friends with the Spyro wiki, as they are so related!--Technobliterator 11:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but we'll just wait until a response from the Spyro wiki. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) its friend now--Bobyking 05:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) FYI http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.102.157.170. 11:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Level Descriptions Most levels, tracks, and arenas on this site are very...brief, and need to be expanded, for the sake of creating a decent page. I hope my edit on Parking Lot, could serve as a good basis, having the paticular effectiveness of each weapon, strategy, etc, and can be translated and applied to different types of levels. I'll try and edit more CTR tracks and arenas in the meantime. More Users ? I think we need some more active users on the wiki. Sometimes I feel like I am the only user on the wki and I feel bad about that.Crashfreak99 16:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *Don't worry, man, I'll be back on here helping and editing as soon as the weekend rolls around and school ends.* Wikia Contest Could I write for the Wikia contest representing Bandipedia? I can send the head honcho around here my draft when I'm done, but I believe, with enough persuasion, I can get us that spot on Wikia. Don't worry, I am in a College Writing class, and I was hoping to help Bandipedia out, because I haven't really been on here in a while.AustinHMiller 15:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) (Forgot to put my signature) Thats fine with me if you want to do it then go ahead. Crashfreak99 08:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) This Month's Featured Article This is the biggest turnoff for me, going in, hoping that the featured article will be changed, but has remained the Crunch article for months now. It would be nice to start changing that again.AustinHMiller 15:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC)